Of Titans and Ghouls
by RoyalHybrid
Summary: Mankind has no knowledge of the world beyond the walls, and if they do, they only knew about the titans, giant beings that eats humans for their sick pleasure. During the expedition of the Survey Corps, Commander Erwin, Corporal Levi, and Squad Leader Hange had stumbled upon a being that feasts upon a human as well. A being that feasts upon the flesh of humans for survival.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so like I said, I'd re-write this story. Because let's all face it, the first one was as if I entrusted my story to some ten year old brat [NO OFFENSE TO ANY TEN YEAR OLD KIDS!] and started typing shit. I hope this one would _at least_ look better, right? Please tell me if its a bit crappy too. And in hopes of avoiding a shitty chapter, I'll take my time, so I hope you guys would understand it if I give you slow updates, okie?**

 **Also, I already posted this on Quotev, it has the same title and summary. Hope you guys would check it out too! See ya guys!**

* * *

 **Of Titans and Ghouls**

 **Written by: PsychoHuntress**

 **_DISCLAIMER_**  
I don't Tokyo Ghoul and Shigeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan or any of its characters, date accidents, trees, eyebrows, horses, etc; nor do I own the missing half of Marco :D However, I do own the plot of this story and my original characters. If you see anything that looks as if it's been copyrighted, it i intended, so don't sue me, okay?

 **_RATING_**  
For now, it'll be a T-rated fic. If you're tough, read on! If not… stop reading, k?

 **_CHARACTERS_**

A lot.  
 **Now all of this shit has been cleared, let us continue with the story, sh**

 **all we?**

* * *

 **|| PROLOUGE||**

* * *

 _"Welcome to Anteiku."_

Those three simple words was already the start of a perfect, peaceful day. Everything was perfect! From the moment she was taken in those mansion doors to the part where she works in a coffee shop. It was every ghoul's dream: To live in peace without the CCG hunting them down or knowing _what_ they are was already enough.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Eventually, everything has an ending.

Unfortunately, they didn't get the happy ending. Alecto _didn't_ get the happy ending she wants. Everything went south the moment that auburn haired CCG investigator had stepped in on the coffee shop. At first, she entertained the investigator for a moment and fed her false information.

In a war, your best friend is your enemy. Alecto learned it the hard way as she lived her life.

The CCG raided Anteiku. They were merciless, sparring ghouls left and right. It was a massacre. Humans slaughtered ghouls as if they were demonic creatures that weren't supposed to exist.

 _"Mademoiselle, you mustn't get wet! Papa would be worried sick!"_

She remembered her brother would say when they were young, as she played in the rain with him running after her. Why can't she just go back to those good old days, when the world used to be so beautiful in her own perspective view? When the world wasn't too cruel?

Of course, it was cruel from the start before she was born. She was lucky that she was saved.

"How pathetic," Her voice rang out; it was high pitched and sounded like that of a child. "Poor little Caitlynn, trying her best to prove that she's worth being a CCG investigator~" Her laugh was sent chills to her opponents.

 _"Demon"_

That's what they called her and her kind. Cannibalizing throughout the years had given her strength and the appearance of a demon. She was a Kakuja, according to Itori, and one of the strongest too. Given the many circumstances she had encountered the CCG in the past, she had learned ways of getting information from them and disposing them.

Throughout the years, she continued her mother's reign. She didn't like it at first, but she needed all the power and allies and she can get her hands on. The moment her mother died, she immediately claimed what was once her mother's. Back then, the guilt would eat her up from the inside when she killed an innocent human. Now, a human life didn't matter anymore.

"Why don't we make a deal?" She offers, her gaze was condescending, "You let me go and I don't kill your squad, how does that sound?"

The investigator paused for a moment. "I'd rather have you dead."

"Well, that can be arranged."

And before Caitlynn knew it, her squad was squished by the ghoul's Koukaku. Everyone was smashed to the ground; their insides were splattered from where they once stood. Alecto cackled. "Pleasure making business with you, Special Investigator Yasutake." And with that, the monstrous demonic-looking creature took its chance to flee.

She had eliminated the seventh division.

* * *

 _"Be safe out there, my child."_

Like her cousin Rize, she was ruthless in battle. Her body had wounds with dry and fresh blood and some of those blood wasn't even hers. Her Rinkaku kagune fading away behind her as the last investigator she had faced that day fell on the cold ground with a loud thud.

She laughed as she took a snack on them. Judging by their expression –terrified, determined, and some were excited– they were newbies. Sad to say, their lives were wasted immediately.

"Dumbasses." Even in death she'd insult them, taking a chunk of flesh and eating it. Cleared the fifth division and she knew she deserved a little snack.

White tiny particles started falling from the sky and landing on the concrete floor. She looked up at the sky, watching the freshly fallen snow gently fall from the dark, gloomy gray sky. Her kagune faded away slowly as she sensed that there was no danger nearby at the moment.

If she were to die, right now, she knew her parents would mourn. She couldn't do that! She couldn't bare the fact that her parents may die old and sad knowing their daughter had died in the hands of CCG, the one they worked so hard to protect her from.

She'd fail them if she dies.

 _"Um…Zoe, have you seen Touka? We were supposed to get my mask today."_

A smile graced her lips as her thoughts drifted off to the bookworm ghoul. She couldn't help but reminisced about her time with the ghoul. Sad to say, she didn't know where he is at the moment. Ever since he left Anteiku, he couldn't help but miss those moments when he'd cower in fear as Touka gets mad at him or when he'd talk about what his favorite books are with so much passion.

It was really cute.

She remembered that one time when she was so pissed that she almost killed an innocent bystander. Luckily, Kaneki had stopped her. She admires how his words can move a person. In the end, he bought her a book. She didn't even expect it, but there he was, handing her a paper bag with a big smile on his face.

She felt a sudden feeling of melancholy just by thinking of Kaneki. She had a crush on the poor boy, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it, anyway. Besides, she saw what was forming between him and Touka. He was better off with Touka than her.

Tucking the stray violet hair out of her face, she left the corpses to rot and headed towards her next destination.

Hoping that everyone she cares for is currently alive, securing her mask as she did so.

* * *

 _"Will you marry me?"_

Juriko panted as she dropped on the ground, exhausted. The downside of being an Ukaku user sucks since she's easily tired in combat. The snow had started to fall a few minutes earlier. Hearing the footsteps coming from the distance, she immediately hid in an alley way. She leaned on the wall, cloaking herself in the shadows further as she sank down on the ground.

How did tables turn so suddenly?

She had the upper hand earlier and suddenly she became their prey. Puffs of smoke appear when she exhales. She closes her eyes as she wills herself to calm down.

"Search the area! That monster is just around here, somewhere!"

Juriko could've sworn her heart dropped at that moment. She was too tired to fight. Being an Ukaku user had its downside and it sucks too. She was preparing herself to die.

 _"You're a ghoul? You're a monster! HELP!"_

What was the point, anyway?

She probably fucked up back there, that's probably how the humans had the upper hand. It was unfair. Then again, this _is_ war. You're a dead motherfucker if you fucked up even just once. An inhuman shriek caught her attention, not just hers, of course –everyone in that area's attention.

"Oh shit, it's the Typhon!"

She breathed out a sigh of relief as she heard their terrified screams shortly followed by a loud gory, squishy sound. It was as if someone had squished a bug, plus the gore and the sound of bones breaking.

"Where is she?" The familiar voice of her friend, Zoe, coaxing her out of her hiding spot, "Oh, there she is."

When Juriko limped out of the alley, she was greeted by her masked friend and her friend… who looks completely terrifying.

Zoe's slender form was clad in black. Her trench coat bellowed in the wind and short purple hair danced with it; her combat boots leaving a trail in the snow. Like her cousin Rize, she is considered powerful among powerful ghouls, and her kagune –a Rinkaku- is well capable of taking down multiple opponents in one go.

Due to, probably, cannibalizing a long time ago, Alecto had developed a massive Kakuja that forms a mask like-head with six horns with patterns like that of a skull, her kakugan in her right eye and her left eye looks hollow, and a huge smiling mouth. Her Koukaku Kakuja includes both, offensive and defensive capability.

"Thanks." Juriko says breathlessly. Her legs were shaking and her body ached from the injuries those stupid investigators had caused. She scans Zoe and sees that she has taken only few blows. Alecto leaves the two and looks around.

"Juriko, will you be alright?" Zoe asks, concerned, "Say it now so me and Alecto can get you out of here now. This is war and if you think you'll die, say it now so we can still save you."

Juriko was silent. She cursed herself for being weak. Hell, even Touka and Ayato can do better than her! She looks away and settles her gaze on the ground in silence before she nods her head. Zoe placed Juriko's arm over her head and helped her limp towards monstrous form of their friend.

"The two of you should go find shelter in the Tsukiyama mansion," Alecto says, her head looking at the distance, "It may sound disturbing due to the name _Tsukiyama_ , but it's the only place I can send you guys to ensure your safeties. Just tell them that I sent you two for shelter."

"Alecto, are you fucking-"

"Now!" She bellows at them, making them flinch, "Didn't you hear from one of the dead investigators' mini earbud thingy? The one they use to contact each other?"

They stayed silent. Zoe slowly glanced at the dead corpses and back at her friend. "Of course, we didn't, dumbass."

"Arima," was all Alecto says as she turned to them, "he's here. Now go while you still can. I'll go find him."

Their eyes widened in terror. Hearing the death god's name can install fear in the hearts of ghouls, especially when you know how much of a skilled fighter he is. Zoe hastily yet carefully led Juriko out of the place. She glanced behind her just to see Alecto took off in the opposite direction they were heading.

* * *

The next day, it was released in the media that the CCG raid in the Twentieth Ward was a success, followed by some pointless things such as an interview with some CCG survivors and such.

Then, there were the casualties.

Shuu immediately went towards the living room when Kanae called him to hear the casualties. After he was retrieved from the rooftop, crying from losing Kaneki in the midst of battle, his only hope was that his _sister_ would return. He was already down from losing his gourmet meal, losing _her_ would be the worst.

He was anxious. He can feel his cool slipping away from his grasp. He didn't even realised that he had stopped breathing, holding his breath. He can hear the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding heavily in his chest in dread.

"And now, here are the lists of casualties from the recent battle of the CCG:

 _…_

 _Eriko Hamato_

 _Seidou Takizawa_

 _Miwa Hu_

 _Amon Koutarou_

 _Zoe Adams_

Alecto Fukushima

 _Hideyoshi Nagachika_

 _Caitlynn Embers_

 _Juriko Akiyama_

 _Aiko Shita_

 _…_ "

Shuu lost it.

"Master Shuu!" Kanae rushed to his master's side, "Please, calm down!"

He threw a fit, cursing the world and its inhabitants. Loosing Kaneki was the worst, but now Alecto? Truly the world is cruel when it wanted to be. It didn't take long before the other households had to calm Tsukiyama down. Later on, he fell in a severe depression.

* * *

 **Until next time, okay?**  
 **As I've said before, I'll change the further chapters so please bear with me on this.**  
 **Also, can I ask you guys how Quotev works (e.g the format, different font, and etc... maybe any site that can help me edit this?)? I'm just new to these things. Hehehe, sorry for the inconvenience**

 **-PsychoHuntress**


	2. 1

**Of Titans and Ghouls**

 **Written by: PsychoHuntress**

 **_DISCLAIMER_**  
I don't Tokyo Ghoul and Shigeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan or any of its characters, date accidents, trees, eyebrows, horses, etc; nor do I own the missing half of Marco :D However, I do own the plot of this story and my original characters. If you see anything that looks as if it's been copyrighted, it i intended, so don't sue me, okay?

 **_RATING_**  
For now, it'll be a T-rated fic. If you're tough, read on! If not… stop reading, k?

 **_CHARACTERS_**

A lot.  
 **Now all of this shit has been cleared, let us continue with the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **||WHAT||**

* * *

 _Thump… Thump… Thump_

The soft sound of a steady heartbeat was slowly pulling Zoe away from unconsciousness. She groggily woke from slumber, her gray eyes fluttering open. She woke up to the sight of Mother Nature's glory. The bright sunlight came through the lush green leaves of the forest. The sound of birds merrily chirping and the branches were swaying with the breeze.

She slowly sat up, her body aching from last night's battle. She looked around to find herself in the forest with trees so high up that would no doubt fracture a ghoul's bone when they fall from that kind of height. Her mind was filled with questions on how she got there in the first place. How on earth did she get from a loud city such as Tokyo to the middle of a quiet forest?

"The fuck…?" Zoe's brows furrowed in confusion. She slowly stood up and paused when she suddenly felt the ground vibrates. It was as if a giant was running to where she was. Then, from a far, a naked giant emerged from the trees. How a creature can look so sinister and retarded at the same time, Zoe did not know the answer. It was so huge that she felt like a mortal looking up towards the Greek Gods, maybe even the _Titans_!

Then, time seemed to be in slow motion. The creature's retarded yet sinister face had smacked on the ground as it fell. Zoe wasn't sure if she should laugh or just cringe as to what the creature felt. The whole scene was hilarious, though. Imagine someone who looks really, _really_ retarded and they fell face first to the ground… Have you? Good for you.

She knows that it's mean but it's just _so_ funny yet she couldn't laugh because she knows how much that actually hurts. A familiar figure was hunched over by the nape of the creature as it started to emit smoke. She walked over towards the person in order to examine them.

They had long, thick red hair that stopped below their knees and a familiar-looking Koukaku seen. It looked like the kagune of Hinami's mother, Ryouko, only it had more details and whatnot in it. As she got closer, the sound of someone munching on flesh can be heard.

"Alecto?"

Alecto looked at her with a startled look; her mouth was filled with _food_. Imagine you caught someone eating cookies late at night, but replace the cookies with human flesh and blood smeared messily on their mouth and on your hands.

"Wangt shom?" Alecto offered her a handful of meat with blood dripping from it. Zoe shook her head in a dismissive manner. She had eaten earlier and she was already full.

Which reminds her… when was _earlier_?

* * *

"Hey, look my bars are full and my phone is still working!" Alecto says as she shows Zoe her phone, "Oh, just look at that! My phone is a hundred percent full! Amazing! I mean, I was drowning earlier and when I got out of the water I thought my phone was a dead fuck, but no! It's alive! What a miracle, praise the Lord!"

"Drowning?"

Alecto nods. "Yeah, I don't even know how I ended up underwater, but I'm drowning. At first, I felt like I was floating in nothingness and I caould barely breathe and it was also cold, but when I opened my eyes I was drowning. If you saw me, you'd laugh your ass off since I was panicking and I actually forgot how to swim for a few seconds."

"Oh my god, the same thing happened to me too!" Zoe exclaimed.

"You were drowning too?"

"No, no, I wasn't drowning," Zoe says, "I woke up in the forest and I didn't even know how I got there!"

"Woah! That's awesome!" Alecto utters with enthusiasm. Her lavender eyes gleamed with excitement. Zoe shook her head in horror. "No, it's not. It's creepy…" She didn't even understand how her friend can find _this_ awesome.

"Why creepy?" Alecto raised a brow.

"Dude, you try waking up in the middle of a forest with no idea of where you are!" Zoe puts both of her hands on her hips, making her look sassy.

"Well, would you have preferred waking up only to find out that you're drowning?" Alecto crossed her arms.

"No, but –"

"That's what I thought. Unless you wake up inside the Suicide Forest, then I think it's not creepy"

"Don't even start me on _that_ one," Zoe grumbles as she glares slightly at the red haired ghoul, "You're lucky I saved your ass." And with that Zoe walked away, knowing that Alecto would follow her, she didn't bother to glance at her friend.

"But did you really save me, though?" Alecto tilts her head in confusion.

* * *

Caitlynn stood there, debating whether to kill the snoring ghoul or not. She knows that she should while they were in their most vulnerable state, yet they looked _so_ eerily human. The blue haired ghoul was snoring and sleeping in an awkward position while the dark haired ghoul was curled in a ball and was sleeping silently unlike her companion.

They were _her_ friends, they were _ghouls_ , and her job was to kill _them_. After every ghoul she has killed, why does she hesitate now? They were _just ghouls_ , but why can't she just kill them?

Her grip tightened around her quinque –a Bikaku- as she raised her weapon, defying the feeling that's trying to hold her back. This was what the CCG do. They exist to terminate all ghouls from this world. Whether they're your friend or lover, a ghoul is a ghoul.

To her surprise, the dark haired girl suddenly back flipped and her Ukaku kagune sent crystal-like shards towards her. Caitlynn managed to avoid them, one barely scratched her cheek. She looked back at the ghoul whom looked back with a death glare.

Caitlynn's eye narrowed at the ghoul.

Their attention was withdrawn from each other and towards the sound a weird inhuman sound. You know the sound you make when you wake up and the weird angle your body manages to make when you wake up in the morning? Yeah. Juriko woke up like that.

When Juriko wakes up, she was surprised to see Touka. "Oh. Hi, Touka," The blue haired ghoul greets her friend, "Why are we here?" She turns her head and sees the auburn haired investigator. Her look hardening. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing, kiddo." Caitlynn says. Juriko was immediately beside Touka with her kagune out. The two Ukaku users were ready to strike and so was she. Caitlynn held her ground as she anticipated which of the two would strike first.

* * *

"How the hell did Touka and Juriko…?" Zoe trailed off, looking confused as ever. Alecto and she were perched on top of a branch from a huge tree. They both decided to find a path that can lead them out of the forest. Instead, they found their friends and an opponent.

How strange.

"Do we drop in?" Alecto glances at Zoe from the corner of her eyes. She stood up on the branch, balancing herself as she did so. She had a little fear of heights, but what's making her stand up at the moment was the simple thought of standing on a branch is awesome. She was worried for her two friends as well.

They were facing a Special Class Investigator, after all.

Suddenly, Touka fired crystal-like shards, distracting the investigator. Before the human can regain her composure, the dark haired ghoul had tackled the auburn haired one to the ground and pinned her down.

"It's seems we've overestimated this one," Zoe sneers as she watches the fight that was about to unravel, "Bet Arima always saves her ass when shit goes down. How did she become a Special Class again? I don't really see anything why CCG promoted her, though."

"Determination, maybe, other than that… I see nothing," Alecto shrugs, "Guess I have to save her ass, then. Oh god, does that means she has to tag along in our group too? I'll have to look after her too… Damn you…" Zoe turned to Alecto, wondering what the last part of her sentence was. She didn't quite hear that.

Before she can ask her friend, Alecto had already jumped off and left her on the branch. "Really, dude, you're just gonna leave me like that?"

As Alecto fell, she released her kagune and used it to make her fall less bumpy. She managed to land on her feet, stumbled forward for a bit, and fell on her butt. Beside her, Zoe had landed gracefully on her feet, her kagune looking like four majestic tails behind her.

She huffed. Cursing her lack in grace. She was never one to be graceful try as she might.

Zoe offered her a hand and she took it with a smile. "Thanks, dude." She smiled and dusted off her clothing. "You know what? I just realized something," Zoe points curiously on Alecto's feet, "Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"You just noticed that now?" Alecto gives her a _'what the actual fuck?'_ look before their attention was caught by a blood curdling scream. Zoe immediately looked towards the source, only to find Touka still pinning Caitlynn down as Juriko took a bite from the investigator's arm. Cue another blood curdling scream.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Zoe walked over to the two and pulled them away from the poor auburn haired girl. She wasn't actually mad at them, she can hardly give a crap, yet she scolds them for being so careless. "You guys could've at least covered her mouth," Zoe crosses her arms, "What if there was a human nearby, hmm?"

Alecto walked over to the lying and bleeding human. When the girl saw her, those emerald green eyes were filled with terror, hatred, and disgust. She must've recognized her kagune because it wasn't long before Caitlynn glared at her.

"You…" Caitlynn snarled, "…Bitch…"

"Honey, I'm a ghoul," Alecto corrects as she rips her _friend's_ overcoat, "not a female dog. And here I thought you were an honor student." She wraps the ripped cloth around the wound to prevent it from bleeding any further. "This should do for now. I'm sorry, I don't have any bandages with me, but then again, even if I did have I wouldn't waste it on some pesky human like you."

"Then why the hell would you help me?!" Caitlynn grumbles.

"Why are you such an ungrateful brat?" Her voice was bored and annoyed at the same time, "I swear, if we ever go back to Tokyo, I'll ask that shit to give me ten acceptable fucking reasons why I kept you alive."

"Who–"

"You'll find out soon…" Alecto reassures with an eerie smile, "I hope it's soon enough because I'm looking forward to beat his ass." She grumbles as she blows a stray red lock out of her face. Deciding to stick with her promise, she sat cross legged beside the injured human.

"How did we get here?" Touka asks as she walks around.

"This must be a dream or somethin'" Alecto replies as she looks around, "I'm probably tripping balls or something and having a weird-ass dream." She tried to convince herself, then, she felt tired.

Juriko yawned. "I'm kind of sleepy."

"Me too." Zoe nods her head.

"So, does any of you know how you guys got here?" Touka asked, finally turning to them, "We can't just end up here for no reason, right?"

"Whatever was the reason..." Zoe answers, dwelling deeper in her thoughts, "I somehow couldn't remember."

"I can't remember how I got here too," Juriko chimed in, "All I remember was Zoe helping me while I limped. If I remember clearly-"

"-which you don't." Alecto shrugs as a shit eating grin grows on her face. Caitlynn rolls her eyes.

"-You told us to get to safety since Arima was already there." Juriko finishes with a thoughtful look.

The red haired ghoul shrugs. "I remember nothing. What about you Touka?"

Touka looks away, her sudden melancholy went unnoticed. "Kaneki..."

At this, Zoe was immediately pulled out of her train of thoughts. Was Kaneki okay? She sure hopes he's okay or most of her actions would've been in vain. She and Alecto joined Kaneki's group. While Alecto spent most of her time with her brother Tsukiyama, she spent her time beside Kaneki and gave it her all to be with him.

In the end, they had to leave because Kaneki asked them too. Though, Zoe refused at first but then she felt as if that she'd do the right thing if she followed his request. _It was as if the universe had already planned out every detail in their life, every movement, every word that probably left their mouths, and all she had to do was play her part to complete this beautiful story… Wait, what?_

They all stopped what they were all doing when they heard a sound in the distance.

 _They heard the unmistakable sound of horses in the distance and the sound was getting closer with each passing minute_

* * *

 **I can't believe I forgot that I had this acc. UGHHHH!**


	3. 2

**Of Titans and Ghouls**

 **Written by: PsychoHuntress**

 **_DISCLAIMER_**  
I don't Tokyo Ghoul and Shigeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan or any of its characters, date accidents, trees, eyebrows, horses, etc; nor do I own the missing half of Marco :D However, I do own the plot of this story and my original characters. If you see anything that looks as if it's been copyrighted, it i intended, so don't sue me, okay?

 **_RATING_**  
For now, it'll be a T-rated fic. If you're tough, read on! If not… stop reading, k?

 **_CHARACTERS_**

A lot.  
 **Now all of this shit has been cleared, let us continue with the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **||WHAT||**

* * *

 _Thump… Thump… Thump_

The soft sound of a steady heartbeat was slowly pulling Zoe away from unconsciousness. She groggily woke from slumber, her gray eyes fluttering open. She woke up to the sight of Mother Nature's glory. The bright sunlight came through the lush green leaves of the forest. The sound of birds merrily chirping and the branches were swaying with the breeze.

She slowly sat up, her body aching from last night's battle. She looked around to find herself in the forest with trees so high up that would no doubt fracture a ghoul's bone when they fall from that kind of height. Her mind was filled with questions on how she got there in the first place. How on earth did she get from a loud city such as Tokyo to the middle of a quiet forest?

"The fuck…?" Zoe's brows furrowed in confusion. She slowly stood up and paused when she suddenly felt the ground vibrates. It was as if a giant was running to where she was. Then, from a far, a naked giant emerged from the trees. How a creature can look so sinister and retarded at the same time, Zoe did not know the answer. It was so huge that she felt like a mortal looking up towards the Greek Gods, maybe even the _Titans_!

Then, time seemed to be in slow motion. The creature's retarded yet sinister face had smacked on the ground as it fell. Zoe wasn't sure if she should laugh or just cringe as to what the creature felt. The whole scene was hilarious, though. Imagine someone who looks really, _really_ retarded and they fell face first to the ground… Have you? Good for you.

She knows that it's mean but it's just _so_ funny yet she couldn't laugh because she knows how much that actually hurts. A familiar figure was hunched over by the nape of the creature as it started to emit smoke. She walked over towards the person in order to examine them.

They had long, thick red hair that stopped below their knees and a familiar-looking Koukaku seen. It looked like the kagune of Hinami's mother, Ryouko, only it had more details and whatnot in it. As she got closer, the sound of someone munching on flesh can be heard.

"Alecto?"

Alecto looked at her with a startled look; her mouth was filled with _food_. Imagine you caught someone eating cookies late at night, but replace the cookies with human flesh and blood smeared messily on their mouth and on your hands.

"Wangt shom?" Alecto offered her a handful of meat with blood dripping from it. Zoe shook her head in a dismissive manner. She had eaten earlier and she was already full.

Which reminds her… when was _earlier_?

* * *

"Hey, look my bars are full and my phone is still working!" Alecto says as she shows Zoe her phone, "Oh, just look at that! My phone is a hundred percent full! Amazing! I mean, I was drowning earlier and when I got out of the water I thought my phone was a dead fuck, but no! It's alive! What a miracle, praise the Lord!"

"Drowning?"

Alecto nods. "Yeah, I don't even know how I ended up underwater, but I'm drowning. At first, I felt like I was floating in nothingness and I caould barely breathe and it was also cold, but when I opened my eyes I was drowning. If you saw me, you'd laugh your ass off since I was panicking and I actually forgot how to swim for a few seconds."

"Oh my god, the same thing happened to me too!" Zoe exclaimed.

"You were drowning too?"

"No, no, I wasn't drowning," Zoe says, "I woke up in the forest and I didn't even know how I got there!"

"Woah! That's awesome!" Alecto utters with enthusiasm. Her lavender eyes gleamed with excitement. Zoe shook her head in horror. "No, it's not. It's creepy…" She didn't even understand how her friend can find _this_ awesome.

"Why creepy?" Alecto raised a brow.

"Dude, you try waking up in the middle of a forest with no idea of where you are!" Zoe puts both of her hands on her hips, making her look sassy.

"Well, would you have preferred waking up only to find out that you're drowning?" Alecto crossed her arms.

"No, but –"

"That's what I thought. Unless you wake up inside the Suicide Forest, then I think it's not creepy"

"Don't even start me on _that_ one," Zoe grumbles as she glares slightly at the red haired ghoul, "You're lucky I saved your ass." And with that Zoe walked away, knowing that Alecto would follow her, she didn't bother to glance at her friend.

"But did you really save me, though?" Alecto tilts her head in confusion.

* * *

Caitlynn stood there, debating whether to kill the snoring ghoul or not. She knows that she should while they were in their most vulnerable state, yet they looked _so_ eerily human. The blue haired ghoul was snoring and sleeping in an awkward position while the dark haired ghoul was curled in a ball and was sleeping silently unlike her companion.

They were _her_ friends, they were _ghouls_ , and her job was to kill _them_. After every ghoul she has killed, why does she hesitate now? They were _just ghouls_ , but why can't she just kill them?

Her grip tightened around her quinque –a Bikaku- as she raised her weapon, defying the feeling that's trying to hold her back. This was what the CCG do. They exist to terminate all ghouls from this world. Whether they're your friend or lover, a ghoul is a ghoul.

To her surprise, the dark haired girl suddenly back flipped and her Ukaku kagune sent crystal-like shards towards her. Caitlynn managed to avoid them, one barely scratched her cheek. She looked back at the ghoul whom looked back with a death glare.

Caitlynn's eye narrowed at the ghoul.

Their attention was withdrawn from each other and towards the sound a weird inhuman sound. You know the sound you make when you wake up and the weird angle your body manages to make when you wake up in the morning? Yeah. Juriko woke up like that.

When Juriko wakes up, she was surprised to see Touka. "Oh. Hi, Touka," The blue haired ghoul greets her friend, "Why are we here?" She turns her head and sees the auburn haired investigator. Her look hardening. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing, kiddo." Caitlynn says. Juriko was immediately beside Touka with her kagune out. The two Ukaku users were ready to strike and so was she. Caitlynn held her ground as she anticipated which of the two would strike first.

* * *

"How the hell did Touka and Juriko…?" Zoe trailed off, looking confused as ever. Alecto and she were perched on top of a branch from a huge tree. They both decided to find a path that can lead them out of the forest. Instead, they found their friends and an opponent.

How strange.

"Do we drop in?" Alecto glances at Zoe from the corner of her eyes. She stood up on the branch, balancing herself as she did so. She had a little fear of heights, but what's making her stand up at the moment was the simple thought of standing on a branch is awesome. She was worried for her two friends as well.

They were facing a Special Class Investigator, after all.

Suddenly, Touka fired crystal-like shards, distracting the investigator. Before the human can regain her composure, the dark haired ghoul had tackled the auburn haired one to the ground and pinned her down.

"It's seems we've overestimated this one," Zoe sneers as she watches the fight that was about to unravel, "Bet Arima always saves her ass when shit goes down. How did she become a Special Class again? I don't really see anything why CCG promoted her, though."

"Determination, maybe, other than that… I see nothing," Alecto shrugs, "Guess I have to save her ass, then. Oh god, does that means she has to tag along in our group too? I'll have to look after her too… Damn you…" Zoe turned to Alecto, wondering what the last part of her sentence was. She didn't quite hear that.

Before she can ask her friend, Alecto had already jumped off and left her on the branch. "Really, dude, you're just gonna leave me like that?"

As Alecto fell, she released her kagune and used it to make her fall less bumpy. She managed to land on her feet, stumbled forward for a bit, and fell on her butt. Beside her, Zoe had landed gracefully on her feet, her kagune looking like four majestic tails behind her.

She huffed. Cursing her lack in grace. She was never one to be graceful try as she might.

Zoe offered her a hand and she took it with a smile. "Thanks, dude." She smiled and dusted off her clothing. "You know what? I just realized something," Zoe points curiously on Alecto's feet, "Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"You just noticed that now?" Alecto gives her a _'what the actual fuck?'_ look before their attention was caught by a blood curdling scream. Zoe immediately looked towards the source, only to find Touka still pinning Caitlynn down as Juriko took a bite from the investigator's arm. Cue another blood curdling scream.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Zoe walked over to the two and pulled them away from the poor auburn haired girl. She wasn't actually mad at them, she can hardly give a crap, yet she scolds them for being so careless. "You guys could've at least covered her mouth," Zoe crosses her arms, "What if there was a human nearby, hmm?"

Alecto walked over to the lying and bleeding human. When the girl saw her, those emerald green eyes were filled with terror, hatred, and disgust. She must've recognized her kagune because it wasn't long before Caitlynn glared at her.

"You…" Caitlynn snarled, "…Bitch…"

"Honey, I'm a ghoul," Alecto corrects as she rips her _friend's_ overcoat, "not a female dog. And here I thought you were an honor student." She wraps the ripped cloth around the wound to prevent it from bleeding any further. "This should do for now. I'm sorry, I don't have any bandages with me, but then again, even if I did have I wouldn't waste it on some pesky human like you."

"Then why the hell would you help me?!" Caitlynn grumbles.

"Why are you such an ungrateful brat?" Her voice was bored and annoyed at the same time, "I swear, if we ever go back to Tokyo, I'll ask that shit to give me ten acceptable fucking reasons why I kept you alive."

"Who–"

"You'll find out soon…" Alecto reassures with an eerie smile, "I hope it's soon enough because I'm looking forward to beat his ass." She grumbles as she blows a stray red lock out of her face. Deciding to stick with her promise, she sat cross legged beside the injured human.

"How did we get here?" Touka asks as she walks around.

"This must be a dream or somethin'" Alecto replies as she looks around, "I'm probably tripping balls or something and having a weird-ass dream." She tried to convince herself, then, she felt tired.

Juriko yawned. "I'm kind of sleepy."

"Me too." Zoe nods her head.

"So, does any of you know how you guys got here?" Touka asked, finally turning to them, "We can't just end up here for no reason, right?"

"Whatever was the reason..." Zoe answers, dwelling deeper in her thoughts, "I somehow couldn't remember."

"I can't remember how I got here too," Juriko chimed in, "All I remember was Zoe helping me while I limped. If I remember clearly-"

"-which you don't." Alecto shrugs as a shit eating grin grows on her face. Caitlynn rolls her eyes.

"-You told us to get to safety since Arima was already there." Juriko finishes with a thoughtful look.

The red haired ghoul shrugs. "I remember nothing. What about you Touka?"

Touka looks away, her sudden melancholy went unnoticed. "Kaneki..."

At this, Zoe was immediately pulled out of her train of thoughts. Was Kaneki okay? She sure hopes he's okay or most of her actions would've been in vain. She and Alecto joined Kaneki's group. While Alecto spent most of her time with her brother Tsukiyama, she spent her time beside Kaneki and gave it her all to be with him.

In the end, they had to leave because Kaneki asked them too. Though, Zoe refused at first but then she felt as if that she'd do the right thing if she followed his request. _It was as if the universe had already planned out every detail in their life, every movement, every word that probably left their mouths, and all she had to do was play her part to complete this beautiful story… Wait, what?_

They all stopped what they were all doing when they heard a sound in the distance.

 _They heard the unmistakable sound of horses in the distance and the sound was getting closer with each passing minute_

* * *

 **I can't believe I forgot that I had this acc. UGHHHH! SORRY GUYS!**


	4. 3

**Of Titans and Ghouls**

 **Written by: PsychoHuntress**

 **_DISCLAIMER_**  
I don't Tokyo Ghoul and Shigeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan or any of its characters, date accidents, trees, eyebrows, horses, etc; nor do I own the missing half of Marco :D However, I do own the plot of this story and my original characters. If you see anything that looks as if it's been copyrighted, it i intended, so don't sue me, okay?

 **_RATING_**  
For now, it'll be a T-rated fic. If you're tough, read on! If not… stop reading, k?

 **_CHARACTERS_**

A lot.  
 **Now all of this shit has been cleared, let us continue with the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **||104TH TRAINING CORPS||**

* * *

The blonde man was accompanied by a brunette woman and a short ravenette man. He was short... _really_ short. Zoe was at least a 5'8 and the man was at least two or three inches shorter than Alecto, whom is 5'5. Earlier, when Touka had woke her up, the purple haired girl had informed her everything. Immediately, she woke up Alecto, whom woke up Juriko to inform of the plan.

"We would like to ask a few questions," Blondie says, curiosity ever present, "If that is alright with you?"

"So they do speak in English," Juriko mused, paying attention with interest. Alecto sat up straight and replied, " _Go on._ " Zoe glanced at her and yawned. God, she was still exhausted.

He asked, "What are your names?"

" _I'm Juriko Akiyama,_ " the blue haired girl answered in english.

She pointed at the neon purple haired girl. " _That's Zoe Adams._ "

And she points at the purple haired girl beside her. " _That's Touka Kirishima._

Then she points at the red haired girl. " _And that's Alecto Fukushima. We're cousins,"_ Juriko glanced at Alecto, whom nodded her head. "And who is that?" the brunette haired woman pointed at the auburn haired girl.

" _That's Caitlynn_ ," Alecto answers, venom dripping from her voice. She glared at the auburn haired girl whom glared back. " _Caitlynn Embers. She_ _ **was**_ _my_ _– our friend. That is until she tried to kill us."_

 _"I would never_ – "

" _Liar!_ " Alecto hissed.

The short man raised a brow and walked towards Zoe. "If you four _are_ related, pray tell why you have different hair colors," Zoe recognized him by his voice. It was asshole! "And you," he points at Zoe, "don't look anything like them at all. You're more of a Western looking than an Oriental."

" _We were adopted, sir_ ," Alecto answers, smiling innocently, " _According to our parents, our biological parents had left us in their doorstep._ "

"Is there anything any of you know about your real parents?" the brunette woman asks.

" _Our parents refused to tell us_ ," Touka answers, dropping her head.

"I see," Blondie says, "How old are you?"

" _I'm nineteen,_ " Zoe answers truthfully. There was no harm in sprinkling a bit of truth, right? " _Alecto is eighteen, Juriko is nineteen, Touka is eighteen, and Caitlynn is twenty seven._ "

* * *

Erwin had noted the pale color of the auburn haired girl and the look of terror in her face as she fixed her gaze on the smiling redhead. The way she looked at her was the way terrified people or a freshly recruited cadet would to a titan.

"What were you five doing outside the wall?" He asked, looking directly at Alecto who's face turned solemn.

" _To be honest_ ," Touka starts, " _We were originally supposed to be burn alive. However, our fellow villagers had decided to just..._ " Her eyes seemed to tear up and she looked away, the look of hurt and betrayal written on her face.

" _We lived in harmony, until that moment came. I remember getting stabbed before I fainted,_ " Alecto answers, "that's all." A tear falling from her eyes as she desperately wipes it away. Juriko was silent, but tears were streaming down on her face and the same can be said to Zoe. Hange and Erwin had took pity in these girls. They were nothing more but falsely accused of a crime they didn't commit.

 _P I T Y_

"Are you brats done acting–"

"OH, WOULD YOU JUST STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE FOR ONCE!" Zoe bellows, hot tears streaming down her face, a murderous glint in her eyes. " _God, I wonder why you still exist! You fucking midget!_ " She hissed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hange roared with laughter. "She called you a midget!" She wiped an invisible tear. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that a woman would finally say that in your face."

"Tch, shut it, Four Eyes," Levi says, irritated. He turned to Zoe with a pissed off look. "And you. You've got some guts–"

" _Oi_ ," Alecto pipes in, standing up while clutching her abdomen. She walked over to Levi, towering over him for two inches or three. Eyes with a murderous and mad glint bore into cold and emotionless ones. " _You fucking dare talk shit about her and I'll make a Gourmet Meal out of you, you little shi_ t," She threatened, grabbing him by the collar.

 _And from her actions, it was as if she was never injured at all._

"Levi, enough. They've been through a rough path," Erwin rumbled, "Alecto, please, sit down and rest. You're still injured." The red haired girl sighed and walked back to the bed, clutching her abdomen.

" _May I ask a question?_ " The auburn haired girl, Caitlynn, finally speaks up. " _What's going to happen now?_ "

"Ah! Yes. I would like to give you an offer," Erwin starts, "Would any of you like to join the 104th Training Corps to help mankind or would you prefer to stay safe inside the walls and become citizens. We can help you fix the paperworks and get settled if you chose to become citizens."

" _I don't know about you guys,_ " Juriko says, " _But I'll join._ "

" _Me too._ " Zoe follows.

Touka shrugs. " _I don't see the harm in joining anyways._ "

Alecto smiled. " _Well, you did saved our lives,_ " she admits, " _how else can I repay you?_ " And Erwin couldn't help but notice how determined and excited they were.

 _If only they knew what could happen during an expedition._

" _I'd rather be a citizen,_ " Caitlynn decides, glancing at Alecto warily. " _I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm fond of the idea of being a soldier._ "

Erwin nods his head in understanding.

* * *

After introductions, a lot of explanation of what these titans are, and a little bit of switching retorts every now and then with _Humanity's Strongest_ , the girls were left alone to rest. Touka had fallen back to sleep midway the conversation.

"Year 850, huh," Alecto mused, "Guess humans were still unaware of ghouls... This should be interesting."

"I will stop you," Caitlynn said, glaring at the ghouls, "I swear I'll send you all to hell."

Juriko glared at her, Zoe rolled her eyes and plopped down back to bed. They were really tired for some unknown reason, which is weird. Alecto turned to her, right eye resembled that she was a hybrid. An innocent smile ever so present on her face.

"I'd like to see you try," Zoe taunts, "I'm not stopping you, just don't get mad at me if you 'accidentally' killed yourself."

"You don't scare me," hissed Caitlynn.

"Then I dare you to kill me, right here right now."

Caitlynn hesitated, realizing that her quinque wasn't with her. Of all the times when she didn't have her quinque, why now? Oh God have mercy on her.

"That's what I thought," Alecto sneers condescendingly at her, "Little miss investigator wouldn't play with the ghouls cause she doesn't have her quinque. Hah! Even Arima fought a ghoul with an umbrella and won. You? You've got plenty of weapons around you, like that torch or maybe even that pillow,"

"You don't know Arima," She spat, "How dare you say his name, you _beast_."

"Don't believe the Umbrella story?" Alecto raises a brow. "Go ahead and ask Juriko yourself." She snickered.

"Fuck off, Alecto," Juriko glared at the red haired woman.

"What?"

"Wait, so that was real?" Zoe inquired.

"Yeah," Alecto burried her face in the pillow, her hysteric laughter was muffled. Juriko, red from embarrassment, hit Alecto with her pillow. "Shut the fuck up!" The blue haired girl exclaimed.

"Oooh! Tell me, dude," Zoe says, interested on how it happened, "Was it you?"

"No!"

"Yes! You liar!" She snickered.

"Also, just for your information, sweetie," Alecto brags, "We go _way_ back. Well, since everyone would just send you to the hospital, might as well tell you the truth... that is unless you already know."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Alecto," Zoe warns.

"I got this," She starts, "Arima and I started off as... well acquaintances, I befriended him until I got bored with playing _human_ and tried to kill him. Guess who won?"

"Arima."

"Nope," Alecto continues, "We were a tie, turns out he already knew what I was the whole time. And it intrigued me to see a young investigator to have strength and brains, unlike the others. I could've killed him right there and then, but I didn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I've always wanted a strong human investigator as an ally and a friend. Someone who isn't... dense. So, we bargained on a deal, I help him and he doesn't sell me off," She shrugs, "Plus, I enjoy spending time with him. He's the rare _'quiet, trustworthy, calm'_ kind of friend."

"Hey, we're trustworthy!" Juriko defends.

"You fucktards are rowdy as hell," Alecto corrected, "but still trustworthy."

"Yeah, you love us." Zoe chuckled.

* * *

Five days later, ' _miraculously healed'_ , they were sent from the Survey Corps HQ to train with the 104th Training Corps. By the time they would discover the dead bodies, they were already gone.

 _Everything begun on that day_

A warm breeze swept over the cadets as they stood under the blazing sun, almost sizzling them into a crispy meal. Alecto was the one who woke up first, all her time was mostly spent on braiding her hair 'cause she refused to cut it. Juriko tied her hair in a high ponytail. The new recruits stood strong.

Some, fortunately, had their backs against the scorching sun and some, unfortunately, got smacked by the intense brightness of the flaming ball of gas.

Alecto was unfortunate for the bright light slightly blinded her, until she got used to it. Her companions were fortunate and they discreetly tried to lower down their snickers. They managed to obtain looks due to their _unique_ hair and eye color, which quite annoyed them.

Jesus, can't they just mind their own business?

But everyone had one thing in common: their hands crossed behind their backs.

"We shall now begin the enlistment ceremony for the 104th Training Corps!" A man, with a _'You little shits better not fuck up'_ kind of look, bellowed. "Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shadis have been assigned to be your instructor. I have no intention of welcoming you, maggots! As you are now, you're all mere cattles who exists to fatten up the Titans! You're nothing more than that! We'll take you useless degenerates and make something out of you over the next three years! We'll drill the methods of fighting the Titans into that brain of yours!"

"Sheesh, looks like someone woke up with a period," Alecto says in a low voice, making Zoe, who stood in front of her, quietly suffer as she laughed and did her best to be quiet.

"In three years, when you find yourself before a Titan," Keith continues, "Will you still be mere prey?! Or will you be an honorable wall that protects its king?! Or perhaps a glorious soldier of mankind that exterminates the Titans?! Decide for yourselves!

"I'd rather exterminate than serve some old, fat pig," Zoe mutters which made Alecto nod in agreement.

"You there!" Alecto watched as the bald man picked a blonde boy as his victim.

"Sir!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Armin Arlert from Shigianshina District, sir!" The boy, Armin shouted back. That so? Alecto sighed. She might as well start making _friends_.

"That so?" Poor Armin was visibly trembling. "What a ridiculous name!" Armin's determination was quite cute and it made her chuckle slightly. There was an arrogant boy, one who wishes to devote themselves to the king, one got humilated for the wrong salute, while another one got caught eating a potato.

Oh god, this batch will be ridiculous!

Well, since Mr. Bold Man was still far away, Alecto decided to befriend him. His hair is short and dark brown, with teal-green eyes, and he had a troubled look. Wonder what got his knickers in a twist. Alecto turned to him and offered her hand. " _Hi!_ " She says in a low voice, " _What's your name?_ "

He looked quite surprised but took her hand to shake it. "I'm... Eren Jaeger."

"I'm–"

"YOU! THE ONE WITH THE RED HAIR! WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU?!" Shadis's face came into view, blocking the sunlight and allowing her to see the rather not-so intimidating expression. His eyes surveyed hers, trying to find any sign of fear or weakness. Her happy, innocent act was replaced by an emotionless and dead expression.

"Alecto Fukushima, sir," She mumbled. His eyes darkened, before tensing up.

"SPEAK PROPERLY, YOU MAGGOT!"

" _BITCH, I SAID MY NAME IS ALECTO FUKUSHIMA! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?!_ " God, she wasn't used on getting yelled at anymore. Besides, she had a fair reason of snapping at such tone. "You better clean that fucking ears of yours if you can't hear me, you fucking cunt."

Zoe covered her mouth, eyes wide. She was used to see her friend like this, but she was trying her best to stop laughing. At least, she was quiet.

Alecto was _royally_ pissed.

Two hands cuffed her collar, lifting her off the ground. Alecto, again, cursed her height. Her face was brought up close to his. His face deprived from anything but blood-thirsty. She still looked emotionless.

"I'd advise you to show your superiors some respect or you'll be sent somewhere else,' Shadis growled menacingly. Any cadet would've wet themselves, but Shadis threat was no match for her mother's wrath. Though both were terrifying, but it wasn't enough to make fear control her.

Alecto could feel his fist tighten, yet she dared to make one last move.

" _Try me, I dare you._ " Her voice was filled with a painful promise; dark. Despite his attempts of making her pee her pants, she had to admit that he got great tactics on scaring recruits off of their asses. It amused her.

How long had they been staring menacingly and emotionlessly at each other? Zoe rolled her eyes at Alecto's habit of picking up a fight. However, the cadets near them could do nothing but stare at the scene in front of them. This gal is either bold or idiotic enough to stand up against their monstrous instructor. They were surprised that the red haired girl wasn't beaten up yet. Neither of the two were blinking.

 _Were they even human?_

They all held their breath, except for four certain people.

Surprisingly, Shadis was the first one to break eye contact. Alecto was dropped on the ground and landed as if she just hopped. She didn't take her eyes off from the bald man. He gave her a slight nod, however, everyone was busy judging the red haired girl to notice.

"Alecto was it? I'll be expecting much from you in the future," He informed before walking past her.

"YOU! WITH THE BLUE HAIR! SPEAK UP!"

She turned back to Eren, a sweet smile on her face. " _Eren right? I'm looking forward to be your friend._ " She didn't mind the stares from the surrounding people.

"And I thought I was bipolar," Zoe mutters, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"What's with the face, Zoe?" Touka asked, noticing the _'what is wrong with me?'_

"Nothing," She replies, starring off into space, "It's that midget..."

Juriko chuckled. "What? You like him or something?"

"Hey, It's okay to like someone who's smaller than you," Alecto reassures, "Besides, I heard that they got bicg, long d–"

"Okay, let me stop you right there," Zoe cringed, "I just said _"that midget"_ what made you think I was referring to Humanity's Strongest?"

"Oh!" Juriko smirked.

"Zoe, **_mon cheri_** , we didn't mention a name because for all we know, it could've been any midget," Alecto had this shit-eating grin on her face that Zoe wanted to punch, "So... Levi, huh? Didn't know 'Mr. Cold Midget' was your type."

" _. .Fukushima._ " Zoe growled, her hands gripped the glass so tight that it smashed. "Unless you want me to rip you in shreds."

"Now, now, Zoe, let's all be civil," Alecto smiles, "There's no need to loose our shit in a room full of teenagers."

"You talk as if you're in you're our grandmother," Touka snickered.

After a long day of making them run laps–Juriko had lost count–and trying to lighten up things while doing so _("RUNNING IS THE BEST WAY TO CLEAR UP LAST NIGHT'S REGRETS!" Alecto hollered just before her face had collided with the ground)_ , they were all exhausted. After the incident earlier, Alecto had been avoiding the flood of cadets who were eager to greet her. Questions were asked:

"You didn't even pissed yourself?!"

"Girl, I thought Shadis was gonna have your head on a stick!"

"Why do you guys have weird hair color? That's so cool!"

"Hey! Has anyone seen Potato Girl?"

And each question was answered in the same manner: d. No one really understood what they were talking about, which lead all the attention to Eren and their Shiganshina District–Home to the Titans. Since no one could understand them, they all talked freely about their lives.

 _However, a certain human girl with a red scarf could clearly understand them. And she wondered what they meant by. "Let's go get real dinner when everyone's asleep."_

* * *

 **I can't believe I forgot that I had this acc. UGHHHH! SORRY GUYS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


End file.
